In an internal combustion engine, an exhaust gas collector serves to collect the exhaust gas which exits the individual cylinders of an engine block, in particular from a cylinder head, of the internal combustion engine, in order to feed said exhaust gas to a common exhaust gas pipe. For this purpose, such an exhaust gas collector is connected by flanges directly to the cylinder head. To this extent, such an exhaust gas collector, which can also be referred to as an exhaust gas manifold, forms the inlet region of an exhaust train of an exhaust system.
In internal combustion engines which generate relatively high exhaust temperatures during operation, it is possible to use exhaust gas collectors which have air gap insulation and in which an external shell body encloses at least an inner shell body so as to form a thermally insulating air gap.
In addition, modern internal combustion engines can be equipped with an exhaust gas turbocharger in order to enhance their performance. The turbine-end inlet of such an exhaust gas turbocharger can be connected directly by flanges to the exhaust gas collector. In such types of engine, what are referred to as twin scroll exhaust gas turbochargers can be used, said turbochargers being distinguished by the fact that two separate inlet paths lead from the exhaust-gas-end inlet to a common turbine wheel of the exhaust gas turbocharger. The response behavior in such a twin scroll turbocharger can be improved by selectively dividing the exhaust gas streams, which occur cyclically at the individual cylinders, between the two inlet paths.